This invention relates to ornamental and protective edge guards such as are applied to the edges of sheet metal members of automotive vehicles, for example, swinging closures such as doors, trunk lids, hoods, gasoline fill doors, and other members such as drip rails, bumper edges, etc.
In an automotive vehicle, it is desirable to apply edge guards to the edge of a swinging closure so as to protect said edge from damage which might be caused by striking an object present in the path of movement of the edge of the swinging closure. Edge guards also provide ornamental and decorative function in addition to their door edge protective function, and they may also be applied to the edges of sheet metal members other than swinging closures.
In order to guard against corrosion, paint scratching, marring and other types of potential problems, the usage of insulated metallic edge guards has become prominent in the automobile industry. Reference is made to the following patents of applicant which relate to insulated metallic edge guards:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,812, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,348, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,700, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,148, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,450, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,056, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,376, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,377, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,125.
Applicant also has pending applications directed to the general subject of door edge guards including both insulated metallic edge guards and other types of edge guards.
One of the important advantages of an insulated metallic edge guard is that the edge guard may be self-retaining such that no separate fasteners, adhesives, or other means or procedures are required in order to install and retain an edge guard on a door edge.
Metallic insulated edge guards, while providing an insulating function between the metal of the edge guard and the metal of the painted door edge, may provide a decorative appearance by leaving the exterior of the metal edge guard channel free of insulation. For example, the exterior of a stainless steel edge guard presents a bright decorative metallic appearance. The exterior may, however, be selectively covered either partially or wholly to provide matching and/or contrasting color designs. Many of applicant's inventions are directed to this aspect of edge guards.
The present invention is directed to a further improvement in edge guards. In order to provide the best possible installation, appearance and functional characteristics, it is important for the cross sectional shape of the edge guard to be well controlled. Yet by the same token, the edge guard must be adaptable to variations in the door edge thickness which occur with present door manufacturing techniques.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it comprises a door edge guard which possesses these characteristics and yet which can be fabricated with a reduced thickness of metal which forms an insert totally encapsulated by plastic in cross section. The invention is well adapted to manufacturing by extrusion techniques and is well-suited for the demands of the automotive manufacturing industry.
A further attribute of the invention is that the plastic insulation, in addition to providing the insulation function when the edge guard is mounted on the door edge, also may be colored as desired to provide a match and/or contrast with the painted door edge on which it is installed.
Although the present disclosure is of specific presently preferred embodiments, principles of the invention may be extended to other embodiments.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.